


Day 3 – DPD road trip (Road trip)

by SheyShocked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, Getting lost at a road trip, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Humor, Protective Connor, Swearing (I mean Gavin and Hank are there so it’s kinda given), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is offended and wants Gavin to apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: DPD is holding a Christmas party in a cottage away from Detroit and Gavin (along with his partner Nines, Connor, and Anderson) is forced to attend. Of course he isn’t very happy about it, so he vents his anger on RK900, who gets deeply offended. On their way to the cabin, Connor loses track of the right direction and gets them lost. Suddenly, Reed’s only hope of making it to the party in time (and perhaps even making it out of there alive) is swallowing his pride and apologizing to his partner.God help them all.Third day of New ERA Festival of Prompts, prompt Road trip.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Day 3 – DPD road trip (Road trip)

“Are you phcking kidding me, tin can?! Lost? Seriously, how could a ‘marvel of technology’ like yourself get us lost?!” Gavin gripped the steering wheel of his ancient nonautonomous Ford so tightly his knuckles went almost completely white, looking daggers through the rearview mirror at poor clueless Connor currently fidgeting on the backseat. Usually, RK900 (nicknamed “Nines” by this very dumpster fire of a man) would stand up for his so-called brother, but today he just sat there with his arms crossed and LED spinning violent red, sulking.

Reed has been antsy ever since he found out he had to attend the DPD’s Christmas party in a cottage away from Detroit. However, learning that not only Nines would tag along, but also Connor a Lieutenant Anderson (whose car has broken down again) seemed to be the last straw for him. He even threw a temper tantrum back at the Fowler’s office, calling RK900, who came to pacify him, ‘an overpriced toaster’. The android refused to talk to him from that moment on.

“I apologize, detective Reed,” Connor muttered, “but it’s not my fault. The snow has been interfering with my signal. If I had a better connection, then maybe, but like this –”

Anderson thought it a perfect moment to step in, saying: “Hey, asshole, leave Connor alone.” to which the puppy-eyed android replied: “Thank you, Hank.”

Gavin leaned slightly forward as if to try and look through the impenetrable mist of the snowstorm raging around them. It was a futile attempt, of course. For his primitive human eyes at least. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned before glancing at Nines, almost shily. Good. He knew well enough that his partner was pissed at him right now and all it would take for him to step on a figurative (as well as literal) mine would be one badly chosen word. “Let me guess. You have no problem with signal right now.”

“…No,” he shook his head, uttering the first word in about a week and a half. Somehow Gavin took it as a good enough sign to proceed.

“Then do us a favor and google up the correct route, goddammit!”

Sadly for him, Nines wouldn’t budge. Gavin may be a stubborn oaf, but his partner was even more so. He sat perfectly still without even batting an eye. “You know what I want to hear.”

It was getting pitch dark out there and the snow was making it even more challenging to see. There was a high probability (76 % to be exact) that if they didn’t make it to the cottage as soon as possible, they would need to stop the car somewhere off the road and continue on foot. Reed had to give in, and he knew that. But he still had too much pride to listen to reason.

“C’mon, man, really?” he growled, but his voice was almost completely drowned out by the sound of the wind bumping into the car, tossing them from one side of the road to the other. Lieutenant Anderson was growing nervous with each passing minute, fidgeting on the backseat until Connor found his hand and squeezed it to calm him down a little while giving the crew in the front a pleading look to stop arguing and finally do something. Nines suddenly felt very ashamed of himself, even though he didn’t know why.

To show he was better than this, he quickly searched for the direction. But as he was about to give it to Reed, the man out of the sudden yielded, barking: “…Fine, fine, you bloody blackmailer! I’m sorry I called you an overpriced toaster! There, are you finally satisfied?! So pretty please with phcking cherries on the top, could you tell me where to go now?”

Nines certainly didn’t expect such an intensive apology (to be honest, he didn’t expect him to apologize at all), but he would be a fool not to accept it. “Much better,” he nodded, trying to hide his surprise by casually crossing his legs. “We’re going in circles the entire time. Turn left on the next crossing, the cottage shouldn’t be far from there.”

“Fricking finally,” Reed grumbled and as soon as the crossing has appeared, he turned the car according to the instructions. He was rambling the whole time, something about androids and their cursed attitude, but Nines chose not to listen. He would only get mad again. Besides, after their lovely little chat has ended, Connor contacted him via their inner connection.

_“You have him well trained, Nines,”_ he noted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_“It seems so. By the way, RK800, I know your signal is perfectly fine.”_ There was something hilarious about watching his predecessor squirm like a child caught stealing candy. But Nines wanted an explanation, and Connor offered none, so he kept on pressing the issue. _“Did you have any particular reason to lead him the wrong way the entire time?”_

_“Well… I don’t like it when you two are fighting. Besides, I know how uncomfortable does it feel to be the target of his anti-android sentiments. I wanted you to talk it through, and maybe teach him a lesson for acting like an asshole.”_

_“Oh.”_ Nines had no clue how to react to this. He was made for combat, his only purpose before they woke him up was to shed blood, both red and blue. There was no place on the battlefield for this… gushy-mushy nonsense, so he had no social protocols to turn up to. But knowing someone was looking out for him (even though it was strictly unnecessary) sends a warm sensation up to his thirium pump. It was a start, he guessed. _“Thank you, RK800. I appreciate it.”_

_“No problem. That’s what brothers are for, right?”_

Brothers. What a weird concept for an android! It was technically impossible for them to be related, and RK900 usually wouldn’t hesitate to point that out, but today, he had no energy left to argue. So he just smiled (needless to say it caught his predecessor by surprise, although he seemed pleased).

_“Right.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated :) And thanks to NEra mods for organizing this festival, it gave me something to look forward to during my finals :)


End file.
